The Haruhi cast goes to Botcon
by Daizydaizee
Summary: Kyon and Haruhi finally think of what might be the perfect first date for the both of them until the rest of the SOS Brigade and even some Anti-SOS members end up getting involved? Crackfic about Haruhi characters going to a con for a franchise most of them aren't even into and it's kind of awkward. There are more ships in this story than you'd think too.


**Hey guys, I don't own Haruhi or the Transformers or anything like that! It's also not in my intentions to offend any Transformers fans. I didn't do any research on the franchise or fanbase whatsoever cause I wanted the characters in this crackfic to have as little knowledge about those things as I do ;D So don't be surprised if this turns out to be an accurate depiction of a Botcon cause I honestly have no clue what goes down at those things.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Transformers?" Mikuru looked up at Haruhi, puzzled.

"Robots in disguise!" Haruhi said animatedly.

"No, I mean uh.. _Transformers_?" Mikuru now looked seriously confused.

Haruhi just placed her hands on her hips wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah! That's what they are! Robots in disguise! Haha sometimes I think _I'm_ the one that's older than you Mikuru. You should know more about this phenomenon! Kyon and I will be going to the convention called Botcon on Tuesday so meetings will be abruptly cancelled for the first time!"

"Of course, I only agreed to go cause Kyon just wanted to so badly soo-" At this moment Kyon walked in with his usual dull expression until he saw Haruhi and his eyes lit up as he smiled at her looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hehe, that's right! I'm really excited for it.."

"Alright! So, me and Kyon gotta go and make our costumes as dynamic, eye popping, and _immaculate_ as possible, so this meeting is now dismissed!"

Koizumi who had just finished setting up an elaborate board game full of small and tedious pieces, just smiled blankly and shrugged his shoulders as he proceeded to put the whole thing away again with a sigh.

During the walk home, Haruhi eagerly talked to Kyon about her fantastical cosplay plans until Nagato suddenly spoke.

"Botcon." She said as she as she focused her gaze on Haruhi and Kyon with a piercing look.

"I think..I would like go too."

"Ah-is that okay Kyon? I mean of course! Kyon'd be considerate enough to allow Yuki too after all since she's probably dying to go right?"

She turned to Kyon and whispered privately. "Mannn I should've known this would've been right up Yuki's ally!"

Koizumi flashed a smile and turned towards Kyon.

"Excuse me, but I as well have become intrigued by transformers and would like to attend this 'Botcon' I also am familiar with the show from my childhood."

"Pfft, liar. It's obvious you've probably only seen one episode of it or even owned any action figures?"

"Kyon! Jeez, 10% of what you think you're just thinking, you're actually saying aloud!" Haruhi gave him an amused look while Koizumi simply smirked at him.

"Well, we'll see about that." Kyon looked somewhat embarrassed but also like wanting to roll his eyes until he noticed Mikruru who was initially not paying attention shoot up alert all of a sudden.

"Um I ahh I..I think I want to go see the power rangers, I-I mean the transformers show too." Haruhi laughed amusedly.

"It's not a show, Mikuru! Botcon is a convention! Much different! But alright, now it's Business Time! If all of us are going, this means we gotta show up in super cool matching transformer OC cosplays! I don't really know how to make a giant fighting robot moe, but I know I'll get inspiration and pull it off somehow haha!" Koizumi smiled at Kyon looking like he was ready to say something until they were approached by a familiar figure from behind.

"Hello friends."

"Oh uhh hey there Sasaki what's uh.. crackin?"

"Ohh Suzumiya-san! That was supposed to be my line haha!" Sasaki began to look a bit more serious again and smiled.

"Well, anyway I couldn't help but overhear your eager conversation about the Transformers Botcon, and I was thinking that if you happen to have an empty spot or if a..similar scenario like this presents itself then.."

"Um yeahhh, you can go to Botcon with us. Just make sure you wear an awesome cosplay and show up at the Brigade clubroom at 5:30 sharp, okay?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Suzumiya-san." She said looking overjoyed.

The group talked about childhood nostalgia as a vexed Mikuru tried to keep up and made notes to attempt to research all of these trends from the past when she got home until Sasaki and a few others parted at a corner leaving, Haruhi, Kyon, and Yuki alone making the two of them feel alone. "Anyway Kyon, you know what? We might as well ask your boring friends and Tsuruya if they wanna go too since it's gone this far."

"Uh yeah, sure." Kyon said preparing for another big brigade party.

"Please do not invite Emiri Kimidori-san." Yuki requested with a serious expression.

"Hmm well, I never really thought of inviting someone from the student council, so you don't have to worry about that I guess!" Haruhi proclaimed not sure why Yuki had seemed so tense today and not intent on not inviting the student council secretary. Probably just looking out for the SOS Brigade, oh that Yuki, always so thoughtful!

Somehow perhaps miraculously though, no one they asked so far was able to make it to the Botcon even though Kyon didn't mention it being a Botcon in order to increase the probability of these people saying yes.

"Party with the SOS Brigade? Aww man! Sounds like megas fun! But I actually well..hehe I uh ahahaaha I have something very hahaha important to do on that day!" Tsuruya had said. Wait, was she blushing?

"Hahahahaha okay I-I can't keep it a secret anymore! I'm going on a date! I'm so excited I can't stop laughing hahaha!"

So that's why she had seemed even more cheerful and lively then.

"Hey Taniguchi, is there any chance you'd be willing to go on on an outing with the SOS Brigade and I on Tuesday?"

"Whoa Kyon idk man broski, your girl and her weirdo movie totally got me to almost drown that one time soo yeah, If I gotta do anything I'm out buddy ol pal."

"You don't have to do anything, but show up we're going to Botcon."

"Ahh man! Botcon really, Kyon, really? I am _way_ too much edge for a place like that! I mean, okay, I'd actually like to go to be honest, but I haven't been allowed back there since 1999 man..."

"You mean you were banned from Botcon? I don't think I even wanna know how-"

"So there I was at Botcon just minding my business when-"

"Oh hello there, Kyon!"

"Kunikida! What's up?"

Kyon immediately walked off with Kunikida leaving Taniguchi to ramble on until he realizes that everyone left already.

"Oh wow, Kyon! Even Sasaki's coming this time, huh? Tell her I said Hi. Anyway, there's no way I'd be able to make it to your party though, I've got...well I've got ah...something I need to do yeah, that's right! I guess I _will be_ doing _something_ on Tuesday so I mean, while I'd certainly like to go, this thing is a top priority of mine right now!"

"Ok, whatever Kunikida."

* * *

DAY OF BOTCON

"Ahgh! Kyon, what the hell!? Why are we the only ones in costume?" Haruhi pouted as Kyon just glared at everyone else.

Yuki Nagato looked up from the book she had brought with her.

"I did not wish to wear one."

"Huh? Well, I guess that's okay Yuki…" Haruhi said reluctantly.

"Forgive me Suzumiya, but unfortunately I left my cosplay at home." Said Koizumi.

"And I found that my funds were far too insufficient for buying or even making a costume." Sasaki said with a smile.

Both of them had a tone and smile that said, "I am totally bullshiting."

"But I'm wearing my cosplay, Suzumiya!" Mikuru chimed in.

"Ugh, Mikuru this is Botcon! Are you trying to embarrass us or something?!" Haruhi exclaimed coldly.

" But I-.. this is for the Con right? I even took the time to research it on the internets! I thought for sure it was called Furrycon!"

Kyon was surprised to hear she knew how to do a search on the web at all considering how out of touch with present technology she was.

"Mikuru, just-just take off the fursuit. I'll save it for another time."

"Ahhhuugh I spent all night making this though!"

Koizumi smiled impressed. "I have to admit, that's a rather great quality for a fursuit put together in just one day."

"Oh, thanks! I actually based it off of the fursona I was instructed to-"

"Guys! The Botcon's doors are opening now! Let's go!"

And the SOS Brigade plus Sasaki was soon put before the fantastical scenery of booths, cosplayers, interviews, and action figures. Everywhere they looked, action figures.

The group was waiting for two or three people to eventually go off on their own, yet unfortunately and quite awkwardly, they all continued to walk together examining the displays for the next 20 or 30 minutes.

"I bet you must be enjoying this a lot huh, Yuki?" Haruhi said as if to check in on her.

She glared at her expressionlessly.

"So which one is your favorite transformer?"

"..The blue one."

"The blue one huh? Oh yeah, that one was cool looking!" Kyon said trying his best.

"Wait, which one was that one again?... Haruhi?"

"Uhh I think it was uhhh hmmm whatever! Look, it's Megatron!"

"Haruhi, that's Bumblebee."

"No, Kyon I meant that one over there!"

"Oh yeah! There he is! How cool! Let's go look at it, I think it's a new model!"

Meanwhile, Koizumi, Mikuru, and Sasaki went over to the other booth to look at transformer fanart in silence.

"So..um this is..it? Is this the convention?"

Sasaki smiled at Mikuru brightly.

"Well, it's not _the_ convention, but it is _a_ convention. You know, it's kind of interesting to think of how people get inspired to draw fanart of this nature." She said while flipping through the erotic section.

"Oh wow! Well some of it is quite detailed and well done actually!"

Sasaki chuckled slightly, aware Mikuru had no idea what she was looking at. Admittedly, it was difficult to make everything out at a first glance.

"Yes, indeed!"

It was then that it began to sink in for Itsuki that he was with two girls who were looking at Transformers porn which could be a bit kinky. He thought to himself with a slight smile. Maybe it wouldn't be too out of place to take a look at some of it with them…

However before he could contemplate that thought any longer, Sasaki was already holding a bedroom scroll sized fanart up for him to see.

"Ah, what do you think of this one Koizumi?"

He smiled as he put his hand on his chin critically. "Hmm well, to be truthful while the design is nice, it's a bit underwhelming for a po-Ohh..well that's uh … _quite.. lovely_." He was now mortified because that picture was awful.

Nevermind, this isn't kinky at all, this is just weird. He thought getting disappointed. It was about to get weirder however.

"Heyyy Mikuru, is that you! Huh? Hahahaha oh my god...Kunikida, look! Ahahahaha Mikuru's looking at-at..TRANSFORMERS PORN! Bwahahahaha!"

"What? Noo! This is _fanart_ not por-Ahhh wha-what? I didn't see it at first but.. ohhh nooo! What is _that_ supposed to bee?"

At the sight of all these school girls and Tsuruya looking at Transformers porn, Kunikida couldn't help but turn red.

"Are you embarrassed over this? How cute ahahaha!" Tsuruya turned to Kunikida delighted.

"So, what brings you all here to Botcon? Did the whole Brigade go too? Ah! Hmm.."

"You know, I think this was that big party they had invited us to earlier!" Kunikida said as if he were deciphering a complicated code.

"That's right! So you were all going to Botcon? Why didn't Kyon just say so? I had no idea ya'll even _liked_ Transformers!"

"Oh um y-yes we do!" Mikuru exclaimed unconvincingly.

"Oh no..you guys aren't one of those weird shipping obsessed fans are you?" Kunikida remarked.

Mikruru's face went blank. She had no idea what these buoyancy induced flotation devices and primitive electronic cooling systems had to do with each other or much less this situation.

"Oh no, we're just...moderate fans. This is my first time here as a matter of fact, so we'd appreciate your guidance if you happen to know your way around a bit better." Itsuki said trying to explain everyone.

"Hey..I don't look like _that_ much of a Transformers fanboy _do_ I?" Kunikida began to look a bit butthurt.

"I mean, _Tsuruya's_ the one in cosplay!"

He said motioning at her wearing some kind of 'sexy transformer' costume. It looked more like a video game character cosplay rather than that of a robot however.

"Well on the contrary, you are the one that appears to have bought more merchandise." Sasaki said referring to him carrying what looked like a few hundred dollars worth of action figures.

"Haha ok, you got me! I'm a huge Transformers nerd! They were my childhood. I've been collecting them and watching the show since I was very young! Anyway, if you guys would really like, I suppose I could give you a brief tour of of the convention. I was giving Tsuruya a tour just now too!"

The three of them exchanged some mixed puzzled and indifferent looks and came to the conclusion that a grand tour of Botcon would certainly kill some time.

30 minutes later...

"Oh boy, and one of my _favorite parts_..the cosplayers! Some people spend a whole year making them after all! Especially that one _over there!_ Wow! I need a picture of that!"

Kunikida and Tsuruya led them all to a quite large, shiny and impressive cosplay of a Transformer in car form. Upon getting closer, they realized just who exactly they had been looking at.

* * *

"Kyon, no...There is no _way_ that could be a 1993! Are you kidding, that style is _totally_ from the late 80s!"

"See, that wouldn't make any sense though, in the 90s, they-" Kyon stopped mid sentence into his pointless argument as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"No way…"

"Kyon! What the hell? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Hey! I know that guy's hairstyle and cosplay idea is terrible, but it's rude to stare! See? He's coming up to us now.."

Kyon seemed dazed however as he was lost in flashbacks of his last encounter with the figure walking up to them, frantically trying to decipher the situation and preparing for a fight.

"It can't be...HARUHI!"

" _What_ Kyon?! Oh my god, I'm _right here_ you don't have to _yell_!"

"Haruhi, don't get near him!"

Fujiwara and Suou were already right before them now though.

"Damn it! Just what the hell do you want, Fujiwara?!"

"Calm down and stop making a scene already. It should be obvious we're not here for anything pertaining to _you_ today." Fujiwara sneered.

"Fu-fu-fuji-hahahahaha! That _-that's_ him? Fujiwara? Hahaha and who's that in the _back_? Suyou..no Kuyou right? What the- _these_ were the _big threats_ to me and Yuki or whatever? Pfffffthahaha!" Haruhi blurted out over the sight of Suou and Fujiwara's over-the top two people car form of an unidentifiable transformer. The two of them really did look ridiculous with only their ankles and torsos sticking out of this giant 'costume.'

"Kyon what the hell? I am embarrassed over this! I mean how could these losers get close to beating someone like _me_? Hahahaha!"

"That's enough! As I was saying, I'm simply here on a first official date with my lovely girlfriend, Suou."

" 'Lovely girlfriend?' You can't be serious." Kyon said in a deadpan and incredulous tone as Haruhi just continued to laugh in his face.

"He is_so serious_Fujiwara harbours love_for me." Suou smiled an unsettling smile.

"Ah you're right, Kyon! That girl is really strange!"

Fujiwara actually looked taken aback at Suou's blunt remark, but smirked nevertheless.

"That's right. We've secretly been an item since even _before_ we plotted our big bad plot by the way. Now that everything has finally settled down with our factions, I decided I'd take Suou on an official date to see one of her favorite things."

"She loves transformers huh?" Haruhi had finally stopped laughing at him for a moment.

"She's crazy about them. That, and Mcdonald's, social media, cats...heh, she's truly captivating. I for one, have a severe distaste for _all_ forms of your media found in in this time plane, but I'd do anything for Suou." He said with a fond smile.

"Hey, that cosplay is made out of classified information enabling classified information and it's causing a temporal distortion!"

Kyon turned to see Mikuru and some other friends coming toward them looking beside herself.

"You stay out of this! I'm tired of you always telling me what to do okay! Suou and I used SCD _and_ STC data in order to make this the best cosplay it could be!"

"But that's completely illegal!" Mikuru exclaimed helplessly.

"Pardon me, but _I_ take offense in that you two seem to think the resources from this _ordinary present world_ aren't good enough for your cosplay apparently?" Itsuki remarked, triggered. Fujiwara always got him all hot and bothered and not in a good way, but a floating ball of fire and fury Esper way.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this! We have a cosplay contest we gotta win!"

The two of them began to dart off. It had become obvious that they used paranormal bullshit on it cause they were going much faster than humanly possible.

Sasaki and Tsuruya however agreed that the best idea was to enter the cosplay contest as well in an attempt to befriend them which everyone actually did.

It was an intensive two hour long competition between incredibly impassioned and determined people that ended with everyone winning in a different category. Those being as followed,

Sexiest Cosplay- Tsuruya

Most Creative- Fujiwara and Suou

Best Musical Performance- Haruhi and Kyon

"This_revenue is very much_appreciated_the economy is a good thing_numerical_value_high. I come_to see_Transformers_."

"_ROBOTS_."

Suou's face was turning weird once again, but Fujiwara just stood there smiling as he had insisted she do the _entire_ victory speech on her own.

"_IN…..._...The Robots_."

"This is..taking quite awhile isn't it?.." Sasaki said looking a bit restless.

"Aughh get on with it already!" Haruhi yelled at the stage on the verge of throwing something at this chick.

" **Robotsindisguisethankyoubye**!" Suou finally ended her thirty minute long speech rather passive aggressively.

They didn't get to make _friends_ with Fujiwara and Suou, but they did end up on neutral terms with them by the time they decided to leave the con.

"You two have a good one okay!" Haruhi waved as they watched Suou and Fujiwara speed away in their cutesy illegal Starscream cosplay.

"Wow, you know it's pretty neat to finally meet the 'Anti-SOS Brigade' members !" Haruhi said beaming in reflection.

"You forgot Tachibana though." Itsuki remarked coldly.

"Luckily, I took it upon myself to invite her to this Botcon but seems like she's been lost for the past hour or so trying to get here…" Itsuki continued.

"Well, that's nice." Haruhi said indicating she did not care.

The gang walked around in occasional silence for awhile until they had wandered into the 'classics' section.

"Mannn I love 90s, guys! The 90s were the best! I mean everything was better in the 90s! Just look at these Transformers!" Haruhi said feeling nostalgic.

"They were megas _tubular radical_ " Tsuruya agreed with a wink.

"Oh no, they were _outta this world, off the hook_ , Tsuruya! Hey guys! What was your _absolute favorite part_ of the 90s?!"

"Aw man! You know it's gonna be hard for us to choose just one, Haruhi!" Kyon said amused.

"Well, _I_ liked the sitcoms! They were great!" Haruhi proclaimed.

"My favorite part was _totally_ the slang in case ya didn't get the memo hahahaha!" Said Tsuruya.

"I especially enjoyed the fanny packs." Itsuki said with a smile.

"The 90s were a great decade for video games!" Kyon said satisfied with himself.

"Oh, yes! Sonic the hedgehog was _great_!" Sasaki said with true conviction.

"Ugh, you guys are _boring_!" Haruhi said aggravated.

"What about you two huh?" She said motioning at Yuki, Mikuru, and Kunikida.

"...Commercial." Yuki said plainly.

"Ah-? Uhh commercial? What kind of commercial?" Haruhi was perplexed for a moment.

"The tv commercial."

"Hmm...you mean _that_ commercial!? Hahaha that one was great! That is the one you're talking about right?"

"...Yes, it was that commercial that you're speaking of."

"Pfttthahaha oh Yuki, you _would_ pick that commercial hahahaha oh my god!" Tsuruya erupted.

"Oh wow Nagato! I liked the part where the guy did that thing." Said Kunkida.

"Ohhh nooo hahahaha that was just great!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What about you, Kunikida hmmm?"

Tsuruya tugged at his arm.

"Well, I liked the Transformers of course!" He said with a guilt inducing tone implying that everyone _should_ have said the same thing.

For a second, everyone was a silent...

"Oh yeah, should've know okay. What about Mikuru though?" Haruhi said dramatically.

"Ohh umm W-well uhhhh..let's see...I liked the ummm...uhh well…..the-the Gatsby? I mean, no World War II! Ahhh no that was bad! Wait...the disco!"

"Mikuru, disco was in the 70s!"

"Oh? Oh...umm you know that men's haircut where it's uhh long in the.. back and short in the..front?" Mikuru said with a frantic smile trying to save herself somehow.

"Eww the _mullet_! Haha, that's from the 80s! What's with you though? You look extremely nervous! Not to mention, you've been _suspiciously_ quiet through this whole thing! You haven't been hiding something from me all this time, _right_?"

Haruhi's tone seemed pretty accusative.

"N-no! I mean Yes...I well I think I should tell you something by now…"

She paused to take a breath.

"Okay, you see I'm actually-"

"Hoho! It's okay, Mikuru you don't have to say anything!"

"I don't?"

"Not at all, I already understand what you were trying to tell me!" Haruhi's smile was a sincere one of friendship.

"You do?"

"Of course! I know my friends better than anyone after all!" She said confidently.

" You were a _Backstreet Boys_ fan weren't you, Mikuru? I know you're embarrassed about it and struggling to think of something _else_ you loved about the 90s, but you just can't do it yet! You still can't move on from the Backstreet Boys!"

"The-the wha- ?I mean Yeah! The Backstreet Boys! I love them so much and it's uh _very_ embarrassing! Ahahaha!"

"It's okay, you're secret's safe with me Mikuru!"

She said loudly in front of everybody.

"It's so strange though how we all ended up together like this today! I had no idea you liked Transformers, Tsuruya!"

"Hahaha wellll I like Transformers a _bit_ but truthfully, I don't really know too much about them! I just came here for Kunikida cause I know how much he loves them, so I wanted our first date to be something he'd remember forever!"

"Aw, that's so swell of you, Tsuruya! I'll have to admit I was starting to think it wasn't much of a date anymore once all these _other people_ suddenly showed up, but it was still really romantic and I'm surely gonna remember it for the rest of my life!" Kunikida said lovingly.

"So it seems like everyone decided to have their first date at Botcon of all places..huh?" Kyon remarked thinking to himself.

"Ugh...Kyon we...we need to talk!" Haruhi said agitated grabbing onto his sleeve to take him aside.

"Jeez! I don't get you! I, I mean...didn't you want this to be your first date?" She exploded at him immediately until she continued.

"I mean, at least that's what I thought..that's how you came off to me.."

"What do you mean 'I don't get you?' Weren't you the one that invited Nagato in the first place?" Kyon retorted.

"That's because I thought she'd really enjoy going! She's into technology stuff like this!" Haruhi said as if to make Kyon feel inconsiderate.

"I don't think she really cares.." Kyon remarked.

"Whatever, Kyon! Honestly, I just- I don't know if I can handle all this! I'm just I-I'm really not that into them okay! I Mean- I.. like them I just.."

A small group of fanboys walked by shaking their heads at him in pity giving sympathetic and heartfelt looks.

"I see...that's a huge relief! Truth be told, I'm not this crazy into Transformers either." Kyon said with a reassuring smile and a hand on her shoulder.

"What, really Kyon? Then.. why the hell are we here?"

"I thought you were really into them. I was doing it for you." He said plainly.

"Oh man Kyon, and I thought that _I_ was doing this for y _ou_ haha _!_ " Haruhi proclaimed with a grateful smile.

"Well, I guess I won't punish you, buuut you _can_ make it up to me by taking me out on a _real_ date soon okay!" Haruhi winked.

"Alright, it's a deal!" He said as they began to head back.

"You know it's still pretty early even though we've been here for over six hours already..It's not quite a 'date' but if you'd like, you can come over to my house to watch some tv or play games for a bit." Kyon suggested.

"Sounds good! What's on tonight anyway?" She said as they approached the gang now walking toward the large crowd filing out of the exit.

"Well, there is a _Transformers_ marathon _!_ " Kyon teased.

"Kyon, don't be retarded!" She exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

"Hahaha wow! What a day guys right! Or should I say Daaayte huh Kunikida? Hehehe! Anyway, you guys get home safe okay! Have a goodnight!" Tsuruya yelled waving as her and Kunikida walked away.

"That was quite an event now wasn't it?" Itsuki said to Kyon nonchalantly.

"You can say that again."

"You know, the two of you really are something. Going through all this trouble just to please the other, haha. That musical performance you two managed to pull off with improv lyrics and choreography was truly impressive I have to say! I got the whole thing on a cell phone video which I'll convert to a tape to send to you as a Birthday present." Itsuki said putting his arm around Kyon as usual.

"Eww you're breathing on me again..."

"Haha oh well." Itsuki just shrugged his shoulder then turned to the group.

"While this was certainly one of our more..uh, _peculiar_ Brigade parties or outings, I still sincerely hope that everyone had a good time today." He announced.

"Oh, it was quite a decent time! While I admit a six hour long Botcon certainly wouldn't be a hangout choice of my own, it's always nice to actually go somewhere every once in awhile." Sasaki replied contentedly.

"I hated them." Yuki said, her lips barely moving. Something about her did seem a bit pissy though.

"Ehhh?" Said the majority of the gang.

"Hate's a really strong word, Yuki! What about it did you hate? Was it the atmosphere…?" Haruhi pondered.

"No. I just do not like Transformers simply because it is in my opinion that they suck. It is a part of my programming. Approximately 99.999% of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity also holds similar views."

"Ah, that's right. This must have been very difficult for Nagato since the IDSE has claimed Hasbro as their only enemy. Or so I've heard." Itsuki said coolly with his arms crossed.

"It is not exactly like that. Franchises belonging to Hasbro like Littlest Pet Shop, and My Little Pony, are not the problem. The Data Overmind and myself consider the very existence of Transformers specifically to be _offensive_ to our own and Hasbro is currently responsible for this." Yuki said glaring out the window.

"We all came here under the false assumption that Haruhi Suzumiya's actions needed to be supervised and that Fujiwara and Suou Kuyou would cause a conflict. However, their threat levels proved to be lower than ever observed before." She said with a hint of annoyance feeling like they'd wasted their time.

"Aha, but of course, that's just Nagato and the Data Overmind's own interpretation. We believe that Suzumiya had felt obligated to take you to this con for a first date thinking it'd be something you'd really like, but after giving it more though she realized she wasn't all that eager to go to a Botcon for her first date with you, so she had us intervene acting on our very own subconscious as not to make the a date a bad experience." Koizumi interjected with a wink.

"Okay..even though all of you guys went though, I'm pretty sure she still thought this was a pretty lame outing." Remarked Kyon.

"Well perhaps in Suzumiya's eyes, a mediocre outing with her best friends is much better than a bad first date. That's merely just a guess though." Koizumi ended the conversation with a shrug.

"Well, I for one had a _great_ time!" Mikuru said excitedly.

"You guys never told me they can turn into _vehicles_ by the way! I got my first two new dolls see?" She said holding up what looked to be a brand new Optimus Prime and a classic Megatron.

"I _love_ **Bionicles** now!" She exclaimed with joy.

-The End -

* * *

 **Thanks for the read guys! Hope you enjoyed this fic, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
